La Fuite de Peter
by MeIina
Summary: Le 31 Octobre 1981, Sirius découvre la trahison de Peter. Fou de rage et de douleur, il se lance à sa poursuite, bien décidé à venger la mort de James et Lily avant que les Aurors ne l'arrêtent. Seulement, le traître va user d'une basse stratégie qui va lui compliquer la tâche...
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et tous les personnages de _Harry Potter_ évidemment ne m'appartiennent pas ! ^^

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle sera toute petite : 5 chapitres seulement, et je posterai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Bonne lecture !

[ _Chapitre corrigé le 7 Juin 2016_ ]

Edit du 28 Février 2018 : Après relecture, je trouve quelques incohérences dans cette fanfic'. J'imagine un déroulement, un dénouement différent. Comme je n'ai pas envie de la supprimer (je l'aime bien), j'en écrirais une deuxième version dès que j'en aurais le temps. :)

* * *

C'était le 31 Octobre 1981, et la lune, encore pleine la veille, décroissait lentement. Godric's Hollow, petit village de charme avec ces maisons à colombages, luisait sous les lumières jaunes des réverbères. A première vue, la nuit était paisible. L'une des demeures pourtant avait sa porte grande ouverte, comme un gouffre exhalant une odeur de mort. Un rideau, par une fenêtre brisée au premier étage, se balançait au dehors tel un fantôme au rythme du vent. Dans cette pièce, la lumière restée allumée tremblotait, et il s'en échappait les cris d'un nourrisson. Il pleurait, il hurlait, sans s'arrêter. Mais, à Grodric's Hollow, la nuit s'était figée dans une quiétude froide, indifférente, et ignorait superbement la tragédie qui s'était jouée là, comme si elle cherchait à en détourner le regard, de gêne.

Il y eut un vrombissement furieux, un concert de crissements et de pétarades, puis une moto volante atterrit lourdement devant la maison. Un homme se précipita à l'intérieur comme un fou.

Au fond de lui, il savait... Il l'avait sans doute deviné à l'instant-même où il avait découvert la cachette de Peter vide, sans aucune trace de lutte. C'était trop tard.

Un grand bruit retentit à l'intérieur, comme un objet qu'on fracasse sur le sol, et un hurlement de rage et de douleur déchira la nuit. C'était fini. Sans grand tapage, Vous-savez-qui venait de disparaître, mais Sirius Black ne s'était jamais senti si mal. Le monde s'effondrait, se dérobait tout entier, car sans James, sans son presque-frère, plus rien n'avait lieu d'être, plus rien ne possédait de valeur, et il se sentit comme mourir avec lui. C'était sa faute, __sa faute à lui__. James Potter, son meilleur ami, gisait sous ses yeux, sa baguette encore serrée dans sa main, le regard vide, et il crut y déceler un reproche muet.

-o-

-o-

Peter avait trahi et il en était responsable. Depuis que Sirius avait découvert les corps sans vie de James et Lily, ces deux idées le harcelaient et l'accablaient, inlassables. Il passait de la fureur à la culpabilité. Des Détraqueurs n'auraient pu le rendre plus malheureux. Il se revoyait à Poudlard, quelques années plus tôt, à rôder dans les couloirs avec Cornedrue. Les mauvais coups, les retenues, la cabane hurlante et les pleines lunes... Les Maraudeurs n'existaient plus, et seule une haine terrible l'empêchait d'éprouver le gouffre béant qui s'était ouvert en lui. Un gouffre qui ne se refermerait plus jamais.

Depuis l'aube, il ne faisait que courir. Courir à la recherche de ce sale rat. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il voulait faire souffrir, il voulait faire du mal. Autour, il percevait vaguement les exclamations de joie des sorciers, les chants, les vols de hiboux qui obscurcissaient le ciel, mais il n'éprouvait que dégoût et rancœur à l'égard de ce bonheur. Sirius avait envie de frapper et de jeter des sortilèges cuisants à tout ceux qu'il croisait. Comment pouvait-on s'amuser ? Comment pouvait-on être heureux alors que James Potter et sa femme venaient de mourir ? Un mur s'était dressé entre lui et le reste des humains. Soudain, tout était lointain et étranger et répugnant.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps passa, combien de temps il courut, mais il le reconnut tout de suite. Là, au milieu des moldus, il tentait de se cacher, de se faire le plus minuscule possible. Et ses petits yeux de rat fouillaient les alentours, inquiets, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir surgir à tout moment. Sirius en éprouva une satisfaction cruelle, mais insuffisante pour apaiser sa colère.

\- PETER ! rugit-il.

Il brandit sa baguette, indifférent aux moldus autour d'eux. Le traître eut un violent sursaut, et sans même se retourner, tenta aussitôt de prendre la fuite. Mais il était lent, empoté. Sirius le rattrapa vite, l'accula dans un coin de la ruelle. A présent face à face avec Peter, la rage explosait en lui et débordait hors de son corps. Des étincelles rouges jaillissaient de sa baguette pointée sur la gorge de Queudver qui s'était ratatiné sur lui-même. De ses yeux grands ouverts, il le fixait, ne respirait plus, ne tremblait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? gronda Sirius en lui enfonçant sa baguette dans le cou, comme s'il s'était agi d'un couteau. Pourquoi as-tu trahi tes amis ?!

Peter sursauta encore, et il y eut comme un instant de flottement. Il le regardait toujours de ses yeux écarquillés, mais il se redressa d'un coup et s'exclama très fort de sa voix aiguë :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? TU as trahi James et Lily !

Il laissa échapper une longue plainte et se prit la tête dans une main.

\- Par Godric... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... Patmol, ton meilleur ami ! Tu étais leur gardien du secret, la personne en qui ils avaient le plus confiance au monde, et TU LES AS TRAHI !

Sirius, la baguette toujours enfoncée dans la gorge du rat, se sentait agité de tics nerveux et une veine palpitait sur sa tempe. Mais l'incrédulité face à un tel mensonge l'empêcha de réagir aussitôt. Peter continuait sur sa lancée, si convaincant que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de peur ?

\- J'avais confiance en toi, je t'admirais tant ! Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?

A présent, toute la rue était silencieuse et les regards s'étaient braqués sur eux. Peter ne tremblait toujours pas, Sirius avisa deux secondes trop tard le bras qui était resté tout ce temps caché derrière son dos... Il ne l'avait pas désarmé.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Un rayon de lumière verte l'aveugla, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux les cadavres des moldus jonchaient le sol. Leur image se superposa à celle de James, étendu dans le vestibule, à Godric's Hollow. Bouillonnant de l'intérieur, Sirius se tourna vers Peter, prêt à en finir. Mais il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de vêtements et un doigt sanguinolent. C'était un cauchemar, ce fut comme s'il devenait fou. Oui, ce rire dément venait de lui. Il entendait déjà des martèlements au coin de la rue, des __pop__ , des éclats de voix. Les Aurors transplanaient tout autour, et venaient l'arrêter __lui.__ Quelle bonne blague ! Mais bien sûr, qui aurait pu être au courant que le meilleur ami de James avait proposé le traître comme gardien du secret à sa place ?

\- Tu ne fileras pas, Peter.

Sa folie s'était dissipée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, à l'instant-même où il avait aperçu le rat disparaître dans une rue adjacente. Il pouvait encore tuer ce traître, avant qu'on ne l'arrête. Des sorts fusèrent au dessus de sa tête, et brûlèrent quelques mèches de ses cheveux au passage. Sirius grimaça, et bondit à la suite du rat. Il visa au hasard derrière lui :

\- Stupéfix !

Il ne sut pas s'il avait fait mouche, mais un sort de désarmement lui fit sauter sa baguette des mains. Il s'engouffra dans l'autre rue, et repéra Queudver loin devant lui. Il laissait derrière lui une traînée de sang. Profitant d'être momentanément hors de vue des Aurors, Sirius se métamorphosa. Sous sa forme canine, ses émotions se firent plus simples et plus claires. Il n'y eut plus que l'odeur du rat qui lui emplissait la truffe, la volonté de tuer. Il le flairait de loin. Impossible qu'il lui échappe. Il jubilait même, car il sentait toute la peur de Peter. Cela lui faisait un immense bien, quelque part, et il eut à nouveau envie de rire.

Il sema les Aurors très vite - ceux-là n'avaient pas eut l'idée de poursuivre un chien - et traqua Peter jusqu'à une minuscule maison. Elle était minable, presque délabrée, à l'écart des autres habitations. La bâtisse donnait l'impression de vouloir se cacher, comme si elle avait honte. L'inquiétude étreignit Sirius d'un coup au milieu de sa rage . Cette maison, il la connaissait, et il sentait désormais une deuxième odeur familière se mêler à celle de Peter...

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que c'était pas trop mal pour un début. Qu'en dites-vous ? ^^

Des idées sur la deuxième personne que Sirius a flairé ? ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello ! Comme prévu, je poste la suite après deux semaines. ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et sans surprise, tout le monde se doutait que ce serait Remus qui se trouverait dans cette maison. (Clin d'œil à Ptite Pointe qui avait tout de même pensé à Rogue, qui n'aurait pas été très content de le voir je suppose.) En même temps, Remus était indiqué parmi les personnages, alors c'était facile. ;)

 _[Chapitre corrigé le 7 Juin 2016]_

* * *

La maison n'avait pas de volets. Ainsi, comme tous les matins, le jour traversa sans difficulté les vieux rideaux délavés et alla frapper directement le visage de Remus, qui grogna d'être réveillé si tôt. Tout endolori par la pleine lune récente, un peu de sommeil supplémentaire n'aurait pas été de refus.

La transformation avait été particulièrement rude ce mois-là, comme souvent depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Hier, il s'était découvert dans le miroir un teint livide, des cheveux encore plus gris, de longues et profondes entailles qui saignaient abondamment sur le torse, et une cheville cassée. Il avait été difficile de se panser seul, et encore plus de trouver la force de se nourrir. Remus se sentait pathétique.

Le bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, il songea aux bons soins de l'infirmière, à la cabane hurlante, et à ses amis... James, Sirius, et Peter étaient devenus des animagus, pour le soulager de sa __maladie__. Bien qu'il aie toujours éprouvé de la culpabilité vis à vis du professeur Dumbledore, de l'inquiétude au regard des risques qu'ils prenaient chaque mois, cette époque lui manquait douloureusement, car ses transformations étaient alors supportables, autant physiquement que moralement. D'un côté, il avait honte d'éprouver un tel manque, car au moins, maintenant, il ne mettait plus ses amis en danger. Mais d'un autre, ils risquaient désormais bien plus qu'une simple attaque de loup-garou.

Il se tourna vers le mur avec un grognement de douleur, tenta de retrouver le sommeil pour oublier qu'il était seul. Avec la montée en puissance du plus grand mage noir que l'Angleterre aie jamais connu, son __petit problème de fourrure__ relevait de l'anecdote. James se cachait avec sa femme et son fils, et quant à Sirius et Peter, ils avaient d'autres soucis autrement importants en tête. D'ailleurs, en dehors des pleines lunes, c'était son cas à lui aussi...

Le sort s'acharnait. Alors que ces idées noires dérivaient au loin, que les bras de Morphée consentaient enfin à l'accueillir de nouveau, un __tap tap__ entêtant résonna dans la chambre. Tenté de l'ignorer dans un premier temps, Remus se rappela avec mauvaise humeur qu'il s'agissait du hibou qui lui portait la __Gazette du sorcier__.

Il soupira : il n'avait guère envie, surtout pas ce matin, d'apprendre qu'il y avait eu des morts, encore. Néanmoins, il se redressa péniblement, grimaçant. Ce mouvement seul tirailla ses plaies encore à vif, et avec précaution il palpa ses pansements pour s'assurer que ses blessures ne se rouvraient pas.

A la fenêtre un grand-duc à la robe brune s'impatientait. L'air fort mécontent, il tapait la vitre de son bec de plus en plus fort. Seulement, dans son état actuel, le lycanthrope ne pouvait pas aller plus vite. Il alla lui ouvrir en boitillant, trop lent ne parvint pas à esquiver le coup de bec acéré du hibou, jura (comme s'il n'avait pas assez de plaies comme ça !), puis entreprit de détacher le journal de sa patte. En le déroulant, le gros tire en première page attira aussitôt son attention : __"Vous-Savez-Qui, le grand mage noir, anéanti."__ Était-ce une blague ? Bouche bée et sentant son moral remonter d'un cran, il glissa quelques galions au hibou sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et retourna s'asseoir sur le vieux lit branlant pour lire l'article plus en détail. Il frémissait d'excitation et en avait presque oublié la douleur de ses blessures.

-o-

 ** _ _Vous-Savez-Qui, le grand mage noir, anéanti.__**

 _ _Cette nuit du 31 Octobre, vous-savez-qui a trouvé la mort à Godric's Hollow, alors qu'il venait assassiner les Potter. Une euphorie extraordinaire, communicative, à la hauteur de cette nouvelle surprenante, s'empare de la communauté sorcière. Sans aucun doute, ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans les mémoires.__

 _ _Cette disparition soudaine et inattendue du plus grand mage noire de l'Angleterre suscite de nombreuses interrogations. Brillants et membres connus de l'Ordre du Phénix (association secrète qui luttait jusqu'à présent contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom) James et Lily Potter se cachaient avec leur fils Harry dans le village semi-magique de Godric's Hollow. Ayant défiés le mage noir par trois fois, ils se savaient directement menacés, et très peu connaissaient l'emplacement de leur cachette. Parmi eux : Sirius Black, un ami proche de la famille. Malheureusement, il semble que celui-ci n'aie jamais réellement renié ses idéaux familiaux, car très vite, il a livré la famille Potter à son maître.__

 _ _C'est ainsi que, la nuit dernière, vous-savez-qui les a attaqué à leur domicile. Ce qui s'est ensuivi relève du véritable miracle. En effet, après les meurtres de James et Lily Potter, il a également voulu tuer leur petit garçon, Harry, mais pour une raison totalement inconnue, le sortilège de mort a alors rebondi sur le mage noir et l'a anéanti du même coup. Il est difficile de dire s'il est vraiment mort, mais Albus Dumbledore affirme que même si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait plus en état de faire le moindre mal.__

 _ _Le directeur de Pouldard, désireux d'éviter la surexposition médiatique de l'enfant, a refusé de nous en dire plus sur le jeune Harry Potter, seul survivant du drame. Il assure néanmoins qu'il a été placé en sécurité chez une bonne famille qui saura l'élever comme leur propre fils. Merlin sait que de nombreux sorciers et sorcières auraient été enchantés de l'accueillir, et beaucoup s'interrogent sur le lieu où celui qui a défait vous-savez-qui se trouve actuellement. Nous lui souhaitons tous le plus grand bonheur possible !__

 _ _A Pré-au-lard, sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'ambiance est à la fête. Gagné par une joie quasi hystérique, les commerçants ouvrent à nouveau leurs boutiques sans craintes, et les rues se remplissent de monde. Si vous vous rendez au Chaudron Baveur, apprenez que la Bieraubeurre vous sera offerte pour l''occasion !__

 _ _Néanmoins, bien que partageant ce bonheur ambiant, le ministère de la magie tient à rappeler deux choses. La première est de rester discrets auprès de la communauté non-magique. En effet, les moldus, ignorant à quelle catastrophe ils viennent d'échapper, ont vu des essaims de chouettes et de hiboux envahir le ciel de tout l'Angleterre. Aucun sorcier du ministère ne semble néanmoins enclin à distribuer avertissements et condamnations en ce jour exceptionnel ! On a même vu le ministre serrer dans ses bras quelques moldus. La deuxième est que, malgré la disparition de vous-savez-qui, les mangemorts sont toujours recherchés, et il vous est recommandé de rester prudent. En particulier au sujet de Sirius Black qui a trahi la famille Potter et considéré extrêmement dangereux. (suite en page 2)__

-o-

Remus cessa sa lecture, car les larmes avaient fini par l'aveugler : il ne voulait pas y croire. Sa joie était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et il se sentait plus seul, plus accablé que jamais. Sirius, que James avait choisi comme Gardien du secret, les avait trahi ?

Bien sûr, depuis quelques temps, il n'ignorait pas qu'un traître se trouvait parmi eux et il n'avait pu s'empêcher, au vu de sa famille, d'avoir des soupçons au sujet de son ami. Mais, par égard pour James, ou peut-être par crainte de sa réaction, car il s'agissait tout de même de son meilleur ami et du parrain de son fils, il les avait gardé pour lui. Et maintenant, le résultat, c'est qu'il était trop tard. James et Lily étaient morts...

Remus laissa tomber le journal sur le sol et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. A cet instant, il se maudissait de s'être tu, il se maudissait à tel point que la lycanthropie lui semblait une punition méritée, et il se souhaita tout le malheur possible. Il aurait dû avertir son ami de ses soupçons, il aurait dû insister jusqu'à perdre son estime et sa confiance, pourvu que cela leur ait permit de vivre ! James avait une famille, un avenir, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que la mort les foudroie eux, plutôt que lui qui n'avait rien à apporter à personne ?

La trahison de Sirius était un véritable coup de poignard, et la douleur mentale prenait largement le pas sur la douleur physique. C'était comme si toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un mensonge, comme si leur amitié n'avait jamais eu de sens. Il resta là quelques minutes prostré sur son lit, plus miteux que jamais, secoué de tremblements et de sanglots. C'était un cauchemar. Voldemort était peut-être mort, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir. En fait, c'était égoïste, mais il aurait même souhaité qu'il soit encore en vie si cela avait pu empêcher la mort de James et Lily...

 _ _BANG !__ Remus sursauta. Au rez-de-chaussée, quelque chose venait de s'écraser au sol. Quelqu'un était dans la maison ! Aussitôt, il saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet par réflexe et l'agrippa avec tant de force que les jointures de ses mains craquèrent. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible, aussi vite que le lui permettait sa cheville cassée, et s'approcha de la porte, tendu, nerveux. La main posée sur la clenche, sa baguette levée, ignorant les élancements de douleur et le chagrin, il écouta :

 _ _Crac, crac, crac, ...__

Quelqu'un montait les marches à toute vitesse. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort contre ses cotes, et sans s'en rendre compte, il retenait sa respiration. La maison était petite et l'intrus arriverait directement là, dans la chambre. Des hypothèses folles envahissaient son esprit : un mangemort avait peut-être pensé cette maison abandonnée et voulait y trouver refuge. C'était bien sa veine, alors qu'il tenait à peine debout... Ce jour était le pire de toute sa vie. Même celui où il s'était fait mordre enfant par un loup-garou ne rivalisait pas avec ce 31 Octobre.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'apitoyer plus longtemps : la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et Remus eut tout juste le temps de reculer pour ne pas être assommé. Il leva sa baguette, et reconnut alors celui qu'il avait pris pour un intrus.

\- Peter !

Bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Son ami avait dû apprendre la mort de James et la trahison de Sirius avant lui, et accourir ici aussitôt. Jamais il n'avait été si heureux de le voir, malgré les circonstances malheureuses. Il n'était pas seul, finalement. Il y avait toujours Peter, et ils allaient pouvoir se soutenir l'un l'autre.

Queudver resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, les yeux fixés sur la baguette que Remus tenait toujours levée, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'abaisse. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent. Le châtain remarqua alors, horrifié, la main ensanglantée de Peter, et s'empressa de lui appliquer un onguent pour cicatriser la plaie. A force de pleines lunes, ses placards débordaient de ce genre de potions.

\- Que... que t'est-il arrivé, Queudver ? balbutia-t-il avant de replonger dans le désespoir. Merlin, James et Lily morts ! Et Sirius...

Mais Peter semblait plus paniqué qu'enclin au recueillement, au réconfort, et aux pleurs. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et s'accrocha à la robe rapiécée de Remus qui chancelait déjà lui-même.

\- Lunard ! Sirius me pourchasse ! James et Lily ne lui ont pas suffit ! Il est devenu fou, il... !

\- PETER ! ESPECE DE LACHE !

Une deuxième personne était entrée dans la maison. Comme un dément, Sirius surgit dans la pièce, et Peter recula en gémissant derrière Remus. Lui, n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de fureur et de folie sur son visage, et au milieu de l'horreur qu'il éprouvait, la nouvelle de la mort de ses amis encore fraîche à sa mémoire, une colère terrible s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait laisser ce traître tuer le pauvre Peter, comme il l'avait fait pour James et Lily...

* * *

La suite le 24 Mai ! :)

J'espère que l'article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ n'était pas trop désagréable à lire, c'est un exercice auquel je ne suis pas du tout habituée. :p Je me demandais d'ailleurs pendant que j'écrivais si la communauté sorcière était vraiment au courant de la trahison de Sirius et du sortilège de Fidélitas.

PS : quelqu'un pourra peut-être m'aider. Je n'arrive pas à faire des sauts de lignes, et je trouve mon texte un peu tassé du coup.


	3. Chapitre 3

Yo ! Voici la suite, j'arrive à tenir les délais, c'est plutôt incroyable. ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est très motivant !

 **Ptite Pointe :** en fait, je me suis posé la question, car si la communauté magique était au courant de tous ces détails, Rosmerta l'aurait sans doute été aussi, nope ? ;) Quand au fait que Remus tombe dans le panneau, je crois que je suis passée un peu trop vite dessus dans ce chapitre. Enfin, je ne te spoile pas, mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

 **Leaurka :** merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je suis tout à fait d'accords avec toi sur le manque d'expression des sentiments de Remus. Je suis toujours à la bourre quand j'écris mes chapitres et je les relis à peine. J'ai revu le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il te plaira plus comme ça. ^^

Je modifierai sans doute aussi ce chapitre dans deux semaines, j'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. L'histoire avance trop vite à mon goût et c'est encore un peu brouillon, mais je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ! ^^

 _[Chapitre corrigé le 7 Juin 2016]_

* * *

Dans un réflexe de protection envers le seul ami qu'il lui restait, Remus se plaça entre Peter et Sirius. Ce dernier s'immobilisa : pendant un instant, il parut déconcerté. Il le regarda : lui, les bandages qui apparaissaient sous sa robe de sorcier, sa baguette levée, puis Peter au fond de la pièce. Successivement, la douleur et la colère passèrent dans ses yeux. Un grognement sourd monta de sa poitrine.

\- Comment oses-tu te cacher derrière Lunard ? siffla Black avec toute la hargne dont il était capable. Après la pleine lune !

Il faisait là référence à l'état catastrophique du lycanthrope, et cette remarque désarçonna Remus. C'était un sérieux avantage pour Sirius, alors de quoi se plaignait-il ? Heureusement qu'il était désarmé, songea-t-il, frissonnant. Auquel cas, il n'aurait eu aucune chance.

\- Pourquoi avoir trahi ton meilleur ami, Patmol ?

Il s'efforça d'emplir sa voix de colère, d'un peu de cette haine qui plus tôt l'envahissait. Pourtant, elle se brisa. La douleur et l'incompréhension surplombaient tout, à nouveau, et Remus s'en voulut. Dans tous les cas, Black ne semblait ni le voir ni l'entendre tellement il était concentré sur Peter. Il le fixait, une lueur démente dans le regard, comme un animal guettant sa proie. Sans doute que le blessé n'était d'aucun intérêt, qu'il ne représentait aucun danger à ses yeux...

Le traître fit un mouvement vers l'avant, imperceptible. Remus le capta, se ressaisit aussitôt et bondit :

\- Recule !

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa précipitation, ses blessures. Il s'appuya malencontreusement sur sa cheville cassée et un cri lui échappa. La douleur irradia dans tout son pied et jusqu'à son mollet. Déséquilibré, horrifié, il bascula en avant et fut obligé d'agripper l'épaule du traître pour se maintenir debout. Peter était trop loin derrière lui : il n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher. Emportés par son élan, les deux jeunes hommes heurtèrent le mur dans le couloir. Queudver glapit de terreur, mais Black n'eut aucune réaction. Il regardait de nouveau par-dessus l'épaule de Remus et il ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui venait de se passer, de la baguette appuyée sur sa gorge. Le lycanthrope, pour sa part, n'était pas du tout à son aise ainsi. Il éprouvait le sentiment désagréable de s'être placé en position de faiblesse, armé ou non, et l'indifférence de Sirius le dérangeait. Nul doute qu'il aurait pu profiter de l'instant pour lui arracher sa baguette et le tuer. Et pourtant...

\- Lunard, hurla Peter, interrompant ses pensées. Ne t'approche pas de ce fou !

Il se précipita sur lui, le saisit par sa robe, et le tira avec la force du désespoir. Il le traîna de son côté, tout au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. Le blessé grimaça, tout en s'efforçant de garder sa baguette pointée sur Sirius. La douleur faisait trembler son bras. Queudver était maladroit, empoté, en particulier lorsqu'il paniquait. Et là, c'était le cas. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était évident, mais il malmenait ses pansements et Merlin savait que ses blessures n'avaient pas encore assez bien cicatrisé pour le supporter. Il ne dit rien, serra les dents, mais il sentit que le sang recommençait à couler. Il songea à l'onguent qu'il avait appliqué sur le doigt de son ami quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Lunard, le supplia Peter haletant, finis-en tout de suite ! Tue-le pendant que tu le peux !

C'était la meilleure solution, le plus raisonnable. Et ce, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle Sirius ne s'était pas jeté sur lui pour le désarmer. Mais Remus ne voulait pas. Même s'il avait peur pour Peter, il voulait aussi des réponses, tenter de comprendre, redonner un sens à toutes leurs années d'amitié... Etait-il égoïste ? Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait capable d'affronter Sirius dans son état, alors plus il attendait pour le tuer, plus il exposait le quatrième des Maraudeurs.

Black s'anima d'un coup et éclata d'un rire sans joie. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, le rat ?

\- Que tu tues le seul ami qu'il me reste !

La fureur déforma les traits de Sirius et il rugit :

\- SI C'ETAIT LA VERITE, TU NE SERAIS PAS VENU TE CACHER DERRIERE CET AMI !

Remus eut l'impression que toute la maison s'était mise à trembler. C'était le moment d'agir, avant que la situation ne lui échappe. Prononcer une toute petite formule, ce n'était pas compliqué, et tout serait terminé. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre, ça ne pouvait pas s'achever ainsi, sans une explication. Un pressentiment le retenait et il les laissait parler, hurler, comme si la réponse se tenait juste là, prête à surgir. Remus recommença à se maudire : pour sa stupidité ou bien sa lâcheté ? Il l'ignorait.

Le traître leva un doigt accusateur vers Queudver :

\- Je vais te dire de quoi tu as peur ! Tu crains que j'écarte Remus, que tu n'aies plus de bouclier humain pour te protéger !

Pourquoi Black voudrait-il l'épargner ? Pourquoi n'avait-il eu jusque-là aucun geste agressif envers lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Lunard, chuchota Peter en secouant la tête, j'ai perdu ma baguette en accourant ici, alors, Lunard, je t'en prie, finis-en.

Mais Remus avait l'esprit tout engourdi. La réponse était là, sur le bout de sa langue.

\- Passe-moi ta baguette ! Je m'en charge ! le pressa Peter en tendant la main vers son bras.

Un instant, la peur traversa le regard de Sirius. Attentif, il épiait leurs moindres mouvements et se tenait prêt. Le lycanthrope voyait tous ses muscles se tendre. Il lui sembla même qu'il s'était rapproché sans qu'il ne le remarque.

\- Non ! s'exclama Remus en conservant sa baguette que Peter voulait lui arracher, et en la pointant à nouveau vers Sirius. Ne bouge pas !

\- Enfin, Lunard, tu attends quoi ? Qu'on se fasse tuer ?!

Il s'appuyait tant bien que mal sur Peter pour ne pas s'effondrer et celui-là le regardait, l'air horrifié. Le sang envahissait peu à peu sa robe de sorcier qui lui collait à la peau.

\- Le rat a raison, dit Sirius d'une voix caverneuse. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi, n'est ce pas Peter ? Eloigne-toi, quitte même cette maison, et donne-lui donc ta baguette, si ça lui fait plaisir. Tu es hors jeu, Lunard.

Remus nageait en pleine incompréhension. Cependant, c'était certain qu'il ne se mettrait pas à l'écart. Il n'abandonnerait pas Queudver. Ce dernier, tout comme lui, n'était pas du tout réjoui par la perspective qu'il s'éloigne. Il tendait encore une main vers la baguette, mais de l'autre il le retenait fermement par la manche de sa robe, crispé.

\- Allons, Queudver, ne veux-tu pas protéger le seul ami qu'il te reste ? ironisa Sirius. Lunard peut s'en aller, je ne le poursuivrais pas.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

\- Je suis prêt à faire un serment inviolable si ça te chante.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Black s'avança un peu et tendit la main à Peter. Celui-là serra si fort le bras de Remus qu'il lui fit mal. Le lycanthrope était abasourdi. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette proposition ? Un serment inviolable ne pouvait être rompu. Pourquoi Sirius n'en aurait-il qu'après Queudver ? Si leurs places étaient échangées, nul doute que lui-même accepterait pour sauver son ami, même sans comprendre. A moins qu'il ne bluffe et que ce ne soit là qu'une tentative d'approche ? Après tout, qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit détraqué de Black ?

Visiblement, Peter partageait cet avis... Ou pas. Remus était perdu. Son air épouvanté, sa poigne possessive le faisait tout de même douter de ses raisons. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit venu là dans le seul but de trouver sa protection, et non de le défendre. A cette idée, Remus eut un pincement au cœur, mais même s'il se cachait derrière lui, il ne pourrait reprocher ce comportement à son ami. Le quatrième des Maraudeurs avait toujours été le plus médiocre. Face à Sirius, il faisait encore moins le poids que lui après une pleine lune. Et puis, qu'est ce que ça changeait ? L'homme en face restait un traître, le responsable de la mort de James et Lily.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu ne souhaites pas protéger Lunard, dit Black d'un air sinistre en baissant sa main.

Peter bégayait, et ce faisant paraissait confirmer les dires du traître. La tête de Remus lui tournait, mais il ne laisserait pas son ami combattre seul, même armé, même si celui-là manquait de courage. Il fixa Sirius sans ciller.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas le champs libre pour tuer Queudver, je ne me mettrai pas à l'écart ! Je veux comprendre !

\- Comprendre quoi ? hurla Peter, soudain en proie à une véritable crise d'hystérie. Lunard, Sirius a tué James et Lily, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? Tue-le ! Il t'a fait porter le chapeau ! Il nous a tous fait croire, à moi, à James, à Lily, que tu étais le traître parce que tu es un loup-garou !

Black tiqua et Remus se sentit pris de nausées. La douleur lui dévorait la poitrine, sa robe était à présent imprégnée de sang. Ainsi, Sirius n'avait pas eut les mêmes scrupules et ne s'était pas gêné pour faire de lui un bouc-émissaire. Merlin, cela signifiait-il que, durant les derniers instant de leur vie, James et Lily n'avaient plus eu confiance en lui ? Avaient-ils tout à coup considéré sa lycanthropie avec mépris ? Était-ce là la raison de sa solitude ? C'était une idée insupportable, insurmontable.

A ses côtés, Peter secoua la tête et ses traits s'affaissèrent. La main de Remus trembla.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de l'avoir cru !

\- Pas autant que moi, murmura Black.

Remus éprouvait toutes les difficultés du monde à se concentrer. Ses pensées se dispersaient de tous les côtés sans trouver de réponse. Comment se faisait-il que Sirius ait l'air si peiné tout à coup ?

\- Ce n'était pas moi le gardien du secret, Lunard.

Le temps se figea. Cette révélation sembla si sincère qu'il lui parut impossible de la remettre en cause. Et pourtant... C'était insensé. La _Gazette du sorcier_ affirmait que Black était le traître, non ? Toutefois, par le passé, elle s'était tant trompée, elle avait publié tant de torchons et de stupidités... Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas s'appuyer sur cet argument.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Pourquoi James aurait-il choisi Queudver plutôt que son meilleur ami ? Il était le plus faible, le moins courageux. Cela expliquait-il que Sirius ne veuille tuer que Peter ? Et, lui, on l'aurait tenu dans l'ignorance, persuadé qu'il était le traître ? Remus regarda Sirius. Tous deux se seraient donc soupçonnés l'un l'autre, détournant leurs regards du véritable coupable ? Ça serait risible !

A l'intérieur, ce fut comme si Remus se déchirait en deux. La première partie de lui se mit à hurler au mensonge et se révolta de toutes ses forces. La seconde se sentait vide, éteinte et limpide. Celle-là, à l'instinct, comprenait tout en même temps : sa mise à l'écart, le changement de gardien du secret, mais le choc la laissait hébétée. A moins que la perte de sang n'en soit la responsable.

\- J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi, dit Black sombrement. Alors j'ai convaincu James de prendre Peter à ma place, sans te le dire, sans le dire à personne. Du bluff. La pire erreur de toute ma vie.

Il vit Peter, ses yeux exorbités à côté de lui :

\- Tu ne vas pas le laisser me tuer, Lunard ? gémit-il. Tu ne vas pas le croire ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas... J'ai besoin de réfléchir... Il me faut plus...

Remus poussa un gémissement, de rage, et se prit la tête dans sa main libre, des tambours battant sous son crâne. C'était trop pour lui dans son état. Il ne comprenait rien, rien du tout, partagé entre la colère et l'anéantissement. Qu'était-il censé ressentir ? Lequel croire ?

Le rat dû le voir baisser sa garde et comprendre le danger, car Remus sentit sa main se resserrer autour de son bras et le tirer à nouveau pour se saisir de la baguette. Mais en même temps, une autre main, d'une poigne bien plus solide, se referma sur son poignet. Le châtain releva les yeux : Sirius avait profité de son inattention, et il se retrouvait maintenant coincé entre les deux. Il avait été stupide ! Il aurait dû les stupéfixier immédiatement, tous les deux si nécessaire !

Sans conteste, Black était le plus à même de récupérer la baguette par la force. Il était beaucoup plus grand et fort que Peter qui couinait et roulait des yeux, paniqué. Néanmoins, hébété, Remus ne la tenait plus solidement, et dans un mouvement brusque de Sirius, elle lui échappa des mains et atterrit hors de portée. Dans un état second, il suivit le regard des deux autres jusqu'à elle, mais contre toute attente, aucun ne se rua dessus. L'enjeu semblait avoir changé.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il fut tiré en arrière, bascula sur Peter, et ce qu'il se passa ensuite lui échappa totalement. Il était étourdi, ainsi il ne comprit que vaguement être aux prises avec Black, dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Remus savait ce qu'il allait se passer, et l'horreur le submergea tandis qu'il se débattait. Peter ne devait pas mourir, personne ne le devait avant qu'il n'ait repris ses esprits, avant qu'il n'ait compris lequel était vraiment le traître...

* * *

Verdict ? ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, car j'aurais voulu dire tout ce que ressentait Sirius dans le chapitre 3, mais le ré-écrire entièrement de son point de vue aurait été barbant et répétitif. (Le plus-que-parfait est un temps un peu lourd à lire je trouve) Alors, tant pis. ^^

J'ai failli reporter l'écriture de ce chapitre, car je viens d'être sélectionnée dans la formation que je vise, et je dois maintenant préparer les épreuves. Mais pour toi, **Ptite Pointe** , qui suit cette fanfiction depuis le début et me laisse une review à chaque fois (ça me fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir tes retours ! ^.^) je me devais de poster la suite dans les temps.

D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu revu le chapitre 3, et j'ai essayé de prendre en compte tes remarques que je trouve très justes. ^^ Sauf pour ton idée de la suite, ça aurait été une possibilité intéressante à écrire aussi ( il faudrait faire des fanfictions où les lecteurs puissent choisir la réaction du personnage et aller au chapitre correspondant, avec plusieurs fins possibles !:p ) mais j'avais déjà écrit le plan de cette fanfic' et je préfère me tenir à ce que j'avais décidé pour cette fois. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A l'instant-même où Sirius avait reconnu l'odeur de Remus dans la maison, à l'instant-même où il avait repris forme humaine, abandonnant l'esprit simple du chien, la peur et la culpabilité s'étaient frayées un chemin à travers la haine, et la folie avait menacé de l'engloutir, encore. Ces sentiments terribles avaient ramené devant ses yeux le corps étendu dans l'entrée, à Godric's Hollow, et à l'envie de meurtre, de vengeance, s'était ajoutée une pensée obsédante : pas Lunard, pas lui aussi.

Bien sûr, Sirius s'était attendu à ce que Remus s'interpose, car il ignorait tout du changement de gardien du secret. Comment aurait-il pu le lui reprocher, alors même que c'était sur son initiative qu'il avait été tenu à l'écart ? Pourtant le voir là, dressé en protecteur devant le traître lui avait serré le cœur.

Le pire avait été de découvrir les blessures de son ami : sa douleur avait encore été exacerbé au possible. Il ne savait pas que la pleine lune était récente. Ces derniers mois, les transformations de Lunard ne l'avaient plus préoccupé. Il l'avait abandonné, et la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort ne l'excusait pas.

Aussi, lorsque Remus l'avait questionné sur sa trahison à Cornedrue, Sirius avait serré les dents, évité son regard. C'est certain qu'il y aurait vu la même lueur de reproche que dans les yeux morts de James, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Rongé par les remords, cette baguette pointée sur son torse lui avait semblé une menace méritée, et si Peter n'avait pas été encore en vie, si ce rat n'avait pas fait encore enfler sa haine en trouvant refuge derrière un ami blessé, peut-être aurait-il pu se laisser tuer de cette façon...

Ce face à face avec Remus l'avait rendu incapable de réagir pendant quelques minutes. Quel troll ! Au moment où ils avaient heurté le mur tous les deux, ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant de subtiliser la baguette de son ami et de l'écarter de force du combat, mais il n'avait rien fait. Heureusement, Remus n'avait cessé d'hésiter à lui jeter un sort, et une seconde d'inattention avait suffit...

-o-

-o-

Qu'importe que la baguette lui échappe ! Le plus important était d'écarter Remus du combat, car désarmé, sa seule utilité aux yeux de ce sale traître devenait celle d'un otage, et c'était précisément ce que redoutait le plus Sirius.

Peter tira Remus avec brutalité en arrière, et comme lui-même tenait toujours son ami par les bras, ils basculèrent tous les trois ensemble. Le choc fut violent pour le rat et lui coupa le souffle. Sans doute qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'amortir la chute de Lunard qui ne tenait plus du tout sur ces deux jambes, et cela arracha un ricanement mauvais à Sirius. Ce dernier, preste, avait lâché son ami dans leur chute pour pouvoir se réceptionner sur ses bras et ainsi éviter de s'écrouler sur Remus, mal en point. Il ne désirait pas du tout aggraver son état déjà catastrophique au vu de la quantité de sang qu'il perdait.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas : le temps que Peter se reprenne, il ceintura Lunard d'un bras, le souleva et se redressa. Il avait de la force, et le poids du lycanthrope ainsi que sa maigre résistance ne lui causaient aucune difficulté.

\- Attends... Ne tue pas... Queudver...

Il le sentait confus et désorienté, ce qu'il comprenait tout à fait, mais il n'avait ni le temps ni la tête à lui expliquer plus la situation. Maintenant qu'il éloignait Remus du rat, ses inquiétudes étaient balayées, et l'envie de tuer, d'accomplir sa vengeance lui dévorait à nouveau la poitrine. Une bête sauvage grondait en son corps, impatiente. Alors, sourd aux protestations de son ami, il le tint avec fermeté et le traîna jusqu'au lit où il s'effondra à bout de force.

\- Reste là, grogna-t-il.

Dans son état, il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait plus bouger de là de toute façon, et Sirius s'abandonna totalement à la haine. Il se tourna vers le traître qui s'était relevé et grimaçait encore de douleur. Son regard affolé qui allait de lui, à Remus, au couloir l'amusa, et il éclata de rire.

\- Tu as compris que tu ne vivras plus très longtemps, le rat ?

L'intéressé secoua la tête, ses lèvres remuaient sans qu'aucun son ne les franchisse. Alors que Sirius, sans plus de préambule, bondissait dans sa direction, il sursauta et fit un écart pour l'éviter. Dans son élan, le brun heurta le mur de plein fouet. Il poussa un hurlement de fureur comme Queudver, avec une rapidité qui ne lui était pas coutumière, se précipitait sur la baguette et parvenait à la récupérer. Il le vit tourner ses petits yeux humides vers lui, lever le bras sans trembler :

\- Avada Keda ...!

Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer la formule. Hors de question de mourir sans avoir venger James. En un instant, il fut sur le traître et il roulèrent tous deux au sol. Il lui arracha la baguette des mains, et la rompit d'un coup sec. Certes, d'un seul sort il aurait pu le tuer, mais sa fureur était telle que cette mort paraissait douce. Sirius éprouvait le besoin impérieux de le frapper, encore et encore, alors il rua de coups Peter qui couinait et gémissait sous lui. Un craquement sinistre lui indiqua que des os s'étaient brisés, des côtes peut-être, et le traître hurla. C'était un son terriblement plaisant, et Sirius recommença à rire comme un fou.

\- James, siffla-t-il, James, regarde... ce rat immonde ! Je vais... venger ta mort...

Et il continuait à rire, à frapper partout où il pouvait l'atteindre, et ne comprenait même plus ses propres paroles, son propre délire. La fièvre lui faisait perdre la tête. Pettigrow suppliait, et plus il faisait ça, plus sa violence augmentait. Il se délectait de son air terrorisé, de ses grimaces, de ses larmes, de son visage qui enflait et saignait. Sirius jubilait littéralement, car ainsi, il n'éprouvait plus le vide en son cœur. Il voulait finir sa vie là, à le frapper pour toujours.

Il y eut un vague mouvement non loin de lui, mais Sirius n'y prit pas vraiment garde, concentré sur son œuvre. Des deux mains, il enserrait maintenant le cou de Queudver, et le regardait suffoquer lentement, en transe. Le teint du rat devint violet, tandis que ses bras grassouillets s'agitaient tout autour de lui pour tenter de se libérer. Il était ridicule, et Sirius riait et se moquait de lui.

\- Arrête !

C'était un cri, mais il ne lui sembla pas plus qu'un murmure. Deux autres mains se refermèrent sur les siennes et voulut leur faire lâcher prise. Pendant un moment, furieux, Sirius se demanda d'où elles pouvaient venir, à qui elles appartenaient. En levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard perdu et voilé de Remus. Il avait occulté sa présence et la surprise le laisse un instant hébété. Néanmoins, la colère le submergea très vite. Il était à l'apothéose de son meurtre, personne n'avait le droit de briser ce moment jouissif, personne n'avait le droit de s'interposer, pas même Lunard.

\- REMUS ! NE T'EN MELE PAS !

La folie et la haine étouffaient la culpabilité. Sans prendre garde à l'état de son ami, sans contrôler sa rage, il le repoussa avec férocité. Le lycanthrope tituba et s'écroula sur le dos dans une plainte sourde, et le sang rouge qui détrempait sa robe de sorcier accrocha alors son regard. L'effet fut instantané, comme si on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé à la figure. Sirius regretta aussitôt son geste emporté, sa colère s'envola, et la douleur dans son cœur se réveilla.

\- Lunard ! Mais pourquoi... ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Horrifié à l'idée d'avoir blessé plus encore son ami, il n'avait pas sentit le poids sous lui disparaître. Peter avait profité de cette distraction pour s'échapper et il réapparut dans son champs de vision, juste à côté de Remus, un canif à la main.

\- Non !

D'où le sortait-il, cette saleté de couteau ?! Il voulut bondir, mais Pettigrow appuyait déjà la lame sur la gorge de son ami. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de douleur et de confusion dans les yeux de Lunard.

\- Peter, gémit celui-là d'une voix éteinte. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Alors... C'était vrai ?

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te lèves ? s'exclama Sirius.

Mais alors qu'il fixait la lame avec horreur, son ton manquait de colère. Ce doux moment où il avait pu se déchaîner sur le traître s'était achevé beaucoup trop vite, prenant une tournure épouvantable. Celle-là même qu'il avait cherché à éviter, celle-là même dont il s'était cru débarrassé en traînant son ami jusqu'au lit.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, Lunard ! Peter était le gardien du secret !

A quoi cela pouvait-il servir de dire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi la situation évoluait-elle de cette façon ? Le sort s'acharnait contre lui et un profond sentiment d'injustice lui broya les entrailles.

Pettigrow soutenant Remus d'un bras, essoufflé par l'effort, recula dans le couloir :

\- Ne t'approche pas, ne tente rien, sinon je le tue !

\- Si tu fais ça, gronda Sirius en le suivant à distance raisonnable, il n'y aura plus personne pour te protéger.

\- Je ne bluffe pas ! couina Queudver de sa voix aiguë.

\- Si tu fais ça, le rat, je t'arracherai les doigts un à un, les bras, et puis les jambes.

Tendu, il suivait le traître des yeux, guettant l'occasion de lui reprendre son ami. Peter n'avait plus rien à perdre, et Sirius gardait à l'esprit tous ces moldus morts dans la rue. Le rat était tout à fait capable de tuer Remus.

\- Cette fois, Lunard, je t'attacherai au lit, dit-il en jetant un regard noir à l'intéressé.

Peter avait reculé jusqu'aux escaliers, quand la porte au rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit avec fracas et il entendit plusieurs personnes débouler à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

\- Monsieur Lupin ?!

Il reconnut cette voix tout de suite. Williamson, un jeune auror. Ils avaient été rapides à retrouver sa trace ! Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Sirius et Peter se regardèrent, puis soudain le canif tomba au sol, il n'y eut plus personne derrière Remus pour le soutenir, alors qu'il était à peine conscient. Inutile de le voir pour savoir qu'un rat dévalait en ce moment-même les escaliers...

Sirius réfléchit très vite. Même sous sa forme canine, échapper aux aurors et rattraper le traître une deuxième fois semblait difficile. Un chien, dans cette maison si petite, ne passerait pas aussi inaperçu que dans la rue.

Et il y avait Remus, qui tombait en arrière. Dans cette chute dangereuse, il allait se rompre le cou, peut-être se briser le crâne. Pourquoi, par Merlin, par Godric, avait-il fallu qu'il s'interpose alors qu'il l'avait écarté ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Poursuivre Peter, rattraper Lunard ? Venger la mort de son meilleur ami ou sauver le dernier qu'il lui restait ? Le temps lui manquait et une seule option était possible...

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? ^^ Quel choix va faire Sirius à votre avis ?

La suite le 21 Juin ! Ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfiction.

PS : Je ne sais pas vous, mais chez moi le sortilège de mort devient une fois traduit "ouvrir la recherche". XD Je préviens pour ceux chez qui le problème se poserait aussi. Ca fait bizarre au milieu du texte, mais je n'ai pas réussi à changer ça.


	5. Chapitre 5

Yo !

Tout d'abords, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour mon retard ! J'ai eu une semaine chargée avec la préparation de mon examen, mais maintenant c'est fini, donc voici enfin le dernier chapitre ! :D

Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour ta review **Ptite Pointe** , ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! :3 Ahah ! Je ne voulais pas te gêner ! Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre justement, je ne te spoile pas. ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Des tambours battaient sous son crâne, de brefs éclats de lumière dansaient sous ses paupières closes, et non loin de lui, des gens discutaient à voix basse. Remus - car c'était son nom, et cela lui revint brusquement en mémoire - se concentra de toutes ses forces pour saisir ce qui se disait.

\- Combien de temps va-t-il rester ? demandait un homme.

Du dégoût, de la peur transparaissait dans cette voix-là, et bien que le lycanthrope soit habitué au rejet, il fut tout de même blessé.

\- Le temps nécessaire, trancha une seconde personne d'un ton sévère.

\- On ne peut pas garder... Quelqu'un comme __lui__...

Tout à sa tentative de rester détaché de ces propos désagréables, Remus commençait à retrouver l'usage de ses membres, et peu à peu la confusion se dissipait. Alors, doucement, il remua les doigts, battit des paupières. Une lumière blanche lui agressa la rétine, et au toucher il identifia draps et couvertures.

\- Nous soignons tous nos patients sans distincti... Monsieur Lupin ?

Il entendit que l'on accourait près de lui, alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Un ronchonnement lui parvint à sa droite, un claquement de porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'apercevoir, mais l'homme venait, à priori, de quitter la pièce en hâte. Il ne se démonta pas et préféra se concentrer sur l'autre personne qui lui semblait plus aimable. S'habituant à la lumière, il distingua au-dessus de lui un visage féminin encadré de boucles noires désordonnées. Une médicomage à en juger par son uniforme.

\- Sainte Mangouste ? demanda-t-il juste, perplexe, car il ne se rappelait pas pourquoi il était là.

\- Oui ! Les Aurors vous ont amené juste après...

Elle secoua la tête, soudain gênée, et lui adressa un regard plein de pitié qu'il détestât.

\- Juste après l'arrestation de Sirius Black à votre domicile. Il a tenté de vous tuer... Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? C'était votre ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Après la pitié, le jeune homme décela une curiosité mal-placée typique d'une commère, et songea avec lassitude que même les personnes tolérantes et ouvertes pouvaient posséder des défauts terriblement agaçants. Dommage. Il en avait pourtant eu une première impression positive.

Remus ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, et fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Il avait pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi, pour que tout soit si flou ? Sa mémoire lui jouait un vilain tour. La pleine lune était passée, il en était certain, et il ne pouvait être là pour cette raison. Il ne venait jamais se faire soigner après une transformation. D'ailleurs, la réaction de l'homme, un peu plus tôt, le confortait totalement dans son choix. Sirius avait voulu le tuer ? Il ne le croyait pas. L'idée se frayait difficilement un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant avant que le souvenir de la mort de James et Lily ne refasse surface. Ce fut comme s'il apprenait la nouvelle pour la deuxième fois, et bien qu'il ne fut pas seul dans la pièce, il ne put faire bonne figure et retenir une plainte de désespoir. C'était toujours aussi douloureux, évidemment. Il aurait préféré ne pas se rappeler. Accablé, il se passa les mains sur le visage et se frotta vigoureusement le front. Pour tenter de se remémorer le reste, pour se réveiller, se secouer, se sortir de ce cauchemar. Dans un éclair de conscience, il revit Peter devant lui, son air affolé.

Le jeune homme leva à nouveau les yeux vers la médicomage qui le regardait intensément, comme si elle attendait quelques détails croustillants. Il n'avait nul envie de la contenter.

\- Peter ? la questionna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

La médicomage émergea de ses pensées et sembla aussi mal-à-l'aise qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Allons donc, qu'allait-elle lui annoncer cette fois ?

\- Hum... Oui, le petit Pettigrow. Tenez, la __Gazette du Sorcier__ en a parlé ce matin.

Elle lui désigna un journal sur la table de chevet. Cependant Remus ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir, et fronça seulement plus les sourcils comme elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de le dire elle-même. De plus, cet article, il avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà lu, du moins en partie. C'était sûrement le cas, puisqu'il recevait la Gazette chaque matin.

\- Je me doute qu'il est mort, dit-il pour la détendre.

En vérité, il n'en était pas sûr, mais dans tous les cas cette idée ne lui évoquait aucune souffrance. Ce qui l'étonna et le perturba sans qu'il n'en montra rien. Consciemment, il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais une part de lui possédait de toute évidence des informations l'empêchant d'éprouver la moindre tristesse à la possible mort de Peter. La médicomage le regarda avec des yeux ronds, très surprise par son ton calme et son air indifférent, et Remus songea que si ce n'était pas le cas jusque-là, elle devait maintenant le prendre vraiment pour un monstre. Dans le fond, aurait-elle tord ? Il était bizarre et inapproprié qu'il ne ressente rien. Après tout, Peter était son ami... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Pettigrow a été tué par Sirius Black, en pleine rue, devant une foule de moldus. Tout...

La médicomage hésita :

\- Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de lui, c'est un doigt.

Le lycanthrope haussa très haut les sourcils tandis que la femme détournait le regard. Il se rappelait très bien maintenant l'article de la __Gazette du Sorcier__ et Peter devant lui, le doigts ensanglanté.

\- Mais Peter était chez moi !

La médicomage le fixa à nouveau, avec cet éternel mélange de gêne et de pitié qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

\- Vous avez dû rêver, Monsieur Lupin. Seul Sirius Black était chez vous. Pour vous tuer, comme votre ami.

Achever le travail, hein ? Mais non, décidément, il n'arrivait pas du tout à la croire. Patmol n'était pas venu le tuer, Pettigrow peut-être pas si mort que ça. C'était ce qu'une petite voix intérieure lui soufflait. En passant sa main sur son cou, il sentit la cicatrice qu'une lame avait laissé là. Il aurait très bien pu mourir à cet instant, même s'il ne se le rappelait pas. Songeur, il chercha des yeux du papier, une plume. Tout n'était pas encore très clair dans son esprit, mais une certitude l'obnubilait : celle qu'on faisait une terrible erreur. Sirius n'était pas un traître.

\- Je dois écrire à Dumbledore, c'est urgent.

Tant pis s'il ne se rappelait pas tout. Par-dessus tout, il craignait que le peu de souvenirs qu'il posséda lui échappe en quelques secondes. Néanmoins, la femme ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

\- Vous avez l'esprit embrouillé, dit-elle d'une voix dure qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Je vais vous donner une potion pour dormir. Ca ira mieux ensuite.

Remus n'en voulait pas. Patmol allait être enfermé alors qu'il était innocent. A Azkaban ! Cette horrible prison pleine de détraqueurs ! Dans l'urgence de la situation, tout lui revint subitement : c'était Peter qui l'avait menacé. Peter, le traître ! Il devait parler à Dumbledore.

Cependant, il eut beau protester de toutes ses forces, on ne lui porta ni plume ni parchemin. Personne ici ne semblait prêter la moindre considération aux paroles d'un loup-garou. Il était pourtant témoin de ce qui c'était déroulé chez lui, par Godric ! Il n'était pas fou ! La médicomage, aidée de son précédent collègue, lui fit boire la potion de force, et il replongea dans l'inconscience, avant même que ses souvenirs ne se soient fixés dans sa mémoire.

Sans doute forcèrent-ils un peu sur la dose, car à son réveil, il avait de nouveau tout oublié, et cette fois la mémoire ne lui revint pas. Dumbledore était venu à son chevet, mais il fut bien incapable de se rappeler ce dont il souhaitait l'entretenir. Seule demeura l'impression fugace et étrange d'une terrible injustice. Cela le rongea et le tortura durant les jours qui suivirent, mais en vain. Aucuns mots ne se posèrent sur ce sentiment. Et tout à son incompréhension, à son deuil, l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Sirius ne lui effleura pas même l'esprit.

Après tout, il était un traître... N'est-ce pas ?

-o-

-o-

Sirius avait choisi de sauver son seul ami encore en vie. Il avait fait le meilleur choix possible, et c'était bien la seule chose qui le consolait. Pettigrow avait fui, filant entre les jambes des Aurors, et lui, il avait été arrêté comme un vulgaire mangemort... Sérieusement ! Lui, que la magie noire avait toujours fait vomir ! Il ne portait même pas la marque des ténèbres ! Sur le coup, il avait ri, encore, et les Aurors l'avaient cru fou. Dans le fond, c'était ce qu'il ne tarderait pas à devenir ici, à Azkaban. Tout s'éteignait et disparaissait lentement dans un brouillard opaque et terrifiant, jusqu'à sa haine. Tout s'étranglait dans sa gorge, alors que les détraqueurs rodaient autour de sa cellule glaciale, comme des vautours.

Alors, avant qu'il ne soit complètement mort à l'intérieur, il se laissa aller à sa peine. C'était la seule chose qu'il parvenait encore à éprouver entre ses quatre murs sinistres. Sirius pleura comme jamais il n'avait pleurer, et pour la première fois depuis la mort de James et Lily. Mentalement, il s'efforça de se repasser toutes ses années à Poudlard, chaque souvenir de son presque-frère dont il pouvait encore abreuver son âme, avant que les détraqueurs ne lui retirent jusque ça.

Quelques temps, il espéra que Remus ferait éclater la vérité. Quand bien même il ne ressentait plus tellement l'envie de vivre sans James, il pourrait s'occuper de Harry, poursuivre Peter peut-être. Lunard semblait avoir saisi, à la toute fin, ce qui c'était réellement passé. Pourtant, il ne lui donna aucun signe de vie. Il ne vint jamais le voir, ni ne lui envoya la moindre lettre. Sirius s'était trompé. Dans son état de confusion, son ami n'avait visiblement pas comprit la vérité. Le brun ne l'en blâmait pas. Après tout, c'était sur son initiative qu'il avait été tenu dans l'ignorance... Mais si seulement l'occasion de discuter leur avait été donnée, il aurait pu lui expliquer mieux les événements ! Car il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. Son __petit problème de fourrure__ replongerait Remus dans une douleur et une solitude pire que celle qui le rongeait avant leur rencontre à tous.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire maintenant ? Rien. Absolument rien, et c'était terrible. Tout était terminé. Son histoire à lui, aux maraudeurs s'achevait là d'une façon tragique. Ainsi, il existait vraiment une fin pour tout.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Préserver sa mémoire des détraqueurs le plus possible, s'efforcer de ne jamais oublier James. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, douze années durant, aux frontières de la folie et de la mort, avant que la vue de Peter en première page de la __Gazette du Sorcier__ ne ravive toute sa haine. Une haine qu'il avait cru disparue à jamais.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette petit fin vous a plu ! ^^

C'était un premier essai plutôt encourageant je dois dire, et je ne regrette pas du tout de m'être essayé à la fanfiction ! Plein de bisous à ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette petite histoire jusqu'au bout, surtout toi **Ptite Pointe**. Maintenant, j'ai d'autres projets en tête (détaillés sur mon blog), alors d'ici quelques semaines, je devrais publier de nouveaux textes tout frais ! ^^


End file.
